Captain Zahab
is the leader of the Space Pirates Balban and the main antagonist of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Cruel and violent, though also a great strategist and expert warrior. While the death of an underling does not seem to affect him, deep inside he suffers in private. Biography Long ago, when the Demon Beast Daitanix first came into being on his home-world, Zahab met Barreled Scholar Bucrates, who taught him the means to become immortal by the Planet's Life jewels. Said jewels are created whenever Daitanix consumed the core of a planet. Subjugating Daitanix, by attaching his castle to its back, Zahab gathered an army of followers with the promise of eternal life and boundless treasure from destroyed worlds; four of which: Gun Boss Sambash, Samurai General Budoh, Spectral Empress Iliess, and Destruction King Battobas; became the generals of the Barban's four armies while a fifth, Steerwoman Shelinda, became his personal lieutenant as well as the steerwoman of Daitanix. One of the worlds he destroyed, was Planet Taurus, home to Black Knight BullBlack, who attempted to stop them, before being forced to stand down, when the Balban took his younger brother Krantz hostage. Afterwards, Zahab personally cut down the boy in front of him. Some time afterward, Zahab and the rest of the Barban arrived on Earth, with the intention of making it their latest conquest, though they were opposed by Earth's chosen protectors, the Gingamen, who had been granted great power by the five Starbeasts. The Starbeasts are mysterious animals who had seen the destruction wreaked by the Barban and decided to bring an end to it. Together, the Gingamen and the Starbeasts drove back the Barban, before sealing them and Daitanix, deep beneath the sea. During the fight, Zahab had his left hand cut off by the original GingaRed, requiring him to replace it with a combination hook/cannon and leading him to bear a grudge against all who took up GingaRed's mantle. 3000 years later, a random earthquake broke the Barban's seal, which turned them loose on Earth. However, Daitanix's seal remained intact, forcing the Balban to focus on ways to revive him with Zahab, offering a massive fortune as a reward to whoever managed to succeed. Eventually, having learned of Steerwoman Shelinda's death, Zahab could not take it anymore and falls apart in grief. In the final battle, he uses his castle to control the Earth Demon Beast, but Zahab is forced to flee from his castle when it is destroyed by Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus so Hyuuga could could face him elsewhere. After losing the Earth Demon Beast, Zahab plots to create a new demon beast and is confronted by both the Gingamen and Black Knight. He is ultimately killed by the Black Knight's Black Chop, the Beast Armor Shine Gingamen's Galaxy War Radiance, and finally Super Armor Shine GingaRed, using his Flashing Starbeast Sword and Beast Armor Claw for the Beast Fire Flash in midair as the final attack. This happened after the combined fire attack of Hyuuga and Ryouma destroyed his Planet's Life jewel. He is later resurrected by Captain Gregory, only to be killed once again by the Gingamen in the Galaxy Lights armor. Portrayal Captain Zahab is voiced by Hidekatsu Shibata (柴田秀勝, Shibata Hidekatsu), ''who previously voiced Daimaou in [[Ninja Sentai Kakuranger|''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger]]. His suit actor is Jiro Okamoto (岡元次郎, Okamoto Jiro), who also portrayed GingaBlue. Notes *Zahab's name comes from the fictional character Captain Ahab (アハブ船長 Ahabu-senchō?) from the classic American literary work Moby-Dick; or, The Whale, by Herman Melville. *Captain Zahab's Hook Hand and his backstory is similar to Captain James Hook from Sir James Matthew Barrie's play and novel, Peter Pan, as well as the Walt Disney's 1953 animated movie adaptation, the Tristar's 1991 live-action sequel called Hook, Universal and Columbia's 2003 Live-Action Movie adaptation, and all other adaptiations. *Although his rank is a Captain while his subordinates are ranked as Generals, in reality, the General is the highest rank in the Military and some Police organizations while the Captain (whether army, navy, air force, police or other groups using this rank system) is several ranks below the General. If the Space Pirates Balban is to follow an actual military chain of command, their ranks could be equivalent of a police or army lieutenant. Conception * were designed by character designer Akira Nozaki. Appearances See Also (costume) (role) (Final Boss) Category:Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Pirate Category:Space Pirates Balban Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Sentai Space Pirate Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Sentai Villains